Fairy Star
by Ryan L. Spradling
Summary: Fairy Tail has a member that can use all of the element magic and has a destiny to bring balance to the world.
1. The Legend Beigins

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Avatar. Thank you that is all.  
Fairy Avatar  
Start of a Legend

A monk was heading back to his temple after helping out at an orphanage.

"Those kids was sure happy to get those presents." he mused to himself. "I think I'll take this path this time."

As he traveled down this path, he saw a village burned down. He decided to check for survivors. Looking around he saw a young boy with blue hair and ruby red eyes.

"Who are you?" the boy asked in fear.

"My name is Tao. I'm a traveling monk on my way back to the temple I grew up in to see my friends." came the answer.

"I'm Rick Starchaser." said the boy.

"That sounds like a nice name." said Tao. "May I asked what has happened?"

"Some bad man ransacked my village. They was looking for traces of magic from this man. I couldn't say his name right but I think it starts with a Z." said Rick.

'Not HIM again! Will we ever be free of that cursed man?' thought Tao.

"They killed my family! They would have killed me as well if I didn't glow and somehow blew them away." sniffed Rick.

"Sounds like you have a gift of magic." said Tao before seeing 5 marks on Rick's back. They was Kanjis. 1 was for fire, 1 was for water, 1 was for earth, 1 was wind, and the last 1 was for thunder.

'THE AVATAR!' Tao thought amazed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Rick.

"You young man have amazing magic that I can sense. How would you like to come with me and I can teach you how to use it?" asked Tao.

"I guess since I really have no place to go." said Rick.

"Welcome to the Skylight Temple." said Tao.

"Looks nice." said Rick before more monks appeared.

"I trust you have a reason to bring this orphan before us Tao?" said Belton the head monk.

"Yes." said Tao. "I believe that he is the Avatar." With that he turned Rick around to show the mark.

The monks were surprised to see the mark.

"You do know we can only teach Wind Magic Right?" asked Belton.

"Yes but I know some great mages who can help complete his training. I can send for them. I would also like to teach him Requip." said Tao.

"Yes that would come in handy." said Belton.

"But where do we even look for the other mages?" A third monk asked.

"I have a messaging system set up." said Tao.

"I didn't know that monks even had those," Rick said.

"My friend's idea." said Tao.

"Smart friend," Rick spoke.

"Let us start his Wind Magic training before we worry about the others." said Belton. "We must follow the Avatar Cycle!"

"But he could have issues with Earth Magic," Tao warned.

"Tell me my boy. Did you ever dream of being part of a Magic Guild?" Belton asked Rick.

"As long as it was a Legal one where I could make plenty of friends," Rick said.

"Have a look and see which one has that." Belton told a monk.

"Way ahead of you and I know the perfect guild for him," The Monk in question said, "But I warn you. It's quite rambunctious."

"Tell me about it." said Belton.

"Well the guild goes by the name of Fairy Tail," the Monk said, "The Strongest Legal Guild in Fiore."

"Have someone go to them undercover and see how it operates." said Belton.

"I'm on it," The Monk said, "Shall I send somebody into Sabertooth as well? I don't trust the current Guild Master."

"May as well." said Belton.

The Monk went to send some monks to go undercover to all the legal and independent guilds to see how they operated.

"Your training in Wind Magic begins in 2 days." Belton told Rick.

"I look forward to it," Rick said.

"I know you are just a child now. But someday you might be looking for someone to spend the rest of your life with. A female." said Belton. "Even we monks have someone special. Even me. My wife is a great cook. And she has a very kind heart. As well as being amazing in bed!" He let out a perverted giggle after saying that.

Rick sighed wondering what he got himself into.

"Anyway. As the Avatar you can have more then 1 wife since you are male. LUCKY SAP!" said Belton crying Anime Tears.

"Okay then," Rick said sweatdropping.

"Master can't help but being a bit of a pervert." said Tao. "Even though we are monks we too don't mind the company of a beautiful woman."

"I'll remember that," Rick said.

And that's it for the premiere. don't forget to review. To those with wings, fly to your dreams.


	2. The Early Years

The Early Years 5 months after Rick first came to his temple Belton was in a meeting with Tao.  
"So how would you say the young Avatar is doing?" he asked.

"He s doing very well in his Air Magic Training", Tao spoke.

"Ah splendid. You think he is ready for the next step?" asked Belton.

"We have yet to find a Water Mage to train him," Tao spoke, Aside from that he s ready.

"Odd. You told me you know one. Did you forget?" asked Belton.

"Of course I know one but the issue is getting Rick to the mage without the other guilds finding out who he is," Tao reminded.

"Speaking of guild the guild scouts I sent should be coming back soon." said Belton. "Shall we great them?"

Tao nodded as he and Belton went to go greet the scouts in question.

"Ah good! You're here!" said Belton seeing the scouts. "So what can you guys tell me about the guilds?"

The scouts told Belton everything they knew.

"Sounds like Fairy Tail's the best bet for Rick." said Tao.

"Indeed," the Lead Scout said, "And we found another candidate to join Fairy Tail in the process."

"Do tell." said Balton.

"The candidate is a very attractive young lady for her age," The Lead Scout said, And she can handle all forms of Magic. "The only issue is that she s the niece of Sabertooth s current guild master."

"We'll have to be very tricky." said Belton. "Get some people on that. And send for Fairy Tail's guildmaster. And get some people to sneak in that Water Mage!"

"Already on it," the Lead Scout spoke.

"How's Rick coming with Requip?" Belton asked Tao

"He s coming along great," Tao spoke.

"And his Charm lessons?" asked Belton.

"He s progressing fast," Tao said.

"I heard you've been teaching him about music." said Belton. "How's that coming along?"

"He s doing okay," Tao said.

"And his cooking lessons?" asked Belton.

"See for yourself," Tao said, "I suppose you might want to ask about his childcare lessons."

"Yep. He may be a father 1 day in the future." said Belton.

"Then he s getting there." Tao said, "Child care isn t easy."

"I hear he has a great kindness and a great talent for jokes. Both verbal and practical. Said Belton. "Care to talk about that?"

"That he does," Tao said. "As for how. It s a long story."

"Did he get his sky bison yet?" asked Belton.

"Yes he did," Tao spoke.

"Oh wonderful! A boy or a girl?" asked Belton.

A boy, Tao said.

"Did he pick a name for his new friend?" asked Belton.

"He picked the name Skystream," Tao spoke.

"I hear he also adopted a polar beardog named Sonic and a bald eagle named Scout. Also 2 ferrets named Tom and Jerry." chuckled Belton. "He sure loves animals. I'll bet he could tame a dragon if he saw 1."

"Oh speaking of which I forgot to mention," Tao said, "the Head Scotu said that the niece of Sabertooth s guild master has a dragon of her own. A Golden Dragon."

"That's a dragon that can use all the elements right?" asked Belton.

"That s the one," Tao said.

"That dragon may disappear 1 day like the others." said Belton.

"Provided Sabertooth s guild master doesn t drag the dragon and her human partner into the guild," Tao spoke.

"Then we must act fast!" said Belton.

"And where do we find her?" Tao asked, "And what do we do when we find her? Offer her sanctuary here at the temple?"

"We'll send her to Fairy Tail as well." said Belton. "I'll have our scouts look for her."

"Do it," Tao said, "In the meantime. I m gonna go find that water mage."

Belton went to work after slapping Tao on the head since he forgot who's in charge.

Meanwhile in a cave outside of Magnolia Town a young girl with Raven black hair and a Dragon were hiding.

"Nice fish." said Astral.

"Thank you very much Astral," Camille spoke, "I just wish that my Uncle Jiemma would stop training my cousin so hard and let her have fun for once."

"I'd roast that sourhead if I could." said Astral.

"Good thing he hasn t seen you yet," Camille said, "Imagine what he d do if he found out that I was being raised by you since my parents passed away."

"Nothing left to do but keep moving forward." said Astral.

"Hopefully I can get into a guild before Uncle forces me to join Sabertooth," Camille spoke.

But where will we find one that accepts children? Astral asked.

A map that led to Fairy Tail appeared.

"Check this out Camille," Astral said, "It s a map and it leads to Fairy Tail. The Strongest guild in all of Fiore."

A hidden scout quietly praised himself.

"Then we should go there," Camille said.

'My work is done.' thought the scout before leaving.

Back at the Temple Tao and Belton began to discuss the next move.

"So what now?" asked Tao.

"Make some dessert," Belton said.

Five weeks later. It feels good to finally be part of a family, Astral said as she wore her new Fairy Tail Guild Mark upon her forehead and Camille had hers on her left shoulder.

"Yeah it does." said Camille.

"And we re safe from your Uncle s reach," Astral spoke.

Back at the Temple.

"Looks like Camille and Astral are fitting in," Tao said seeing everything via Magic circle.

"Sir. The Guildmaster of Fairy Tail has arrived." said an aid. "Master Belton is talking with him."

"Take me to them," Tao said to the aid.

"Yes sir!"

The aid then led Tao to Master Belton and the Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

"So what's your name again?" Belton asked the guild master.

"Makarov," The guild master of Fairy Tail said.

"Ah. Sorry about that. Sometimes names tend to escape me every now and then." said Belton. "Anyway as I had my scout tell you. The Avatar has been spotted and we have been training him in Wind Magic. He has told us what kind of guild he waits to be a part of and as far as my scouts can tell, Fairy Tail seems to fit his expectations.

"Then he ll fit right in," Makarov said, "But I have to warn you. Fairy Tail is very rambunctious. Even with the new girl and her partner dragon trying to keep everyone in check."

"Oh Rick has ways of putting our younglings in line." said Tao.

"I hope you re right," Makarov said, "Even so shall I tell you about Camille and Astral?"

"Very well," Tao said.

As Makarov began telling Tao all he knew about Astral and Camille Rick was training elsewhere with Belton.

"HURRICANE WAVE!"

Rick s Hurricane Wave was getting stronger each day.

"Well done Rick." said Belton. "Would you please stop for right now? There's someone who would like to meet you."

"Really?" Rick asked, "Who is it?"

"Hello there sonny boy!" said a little old man coming up. "My name is Makarov Dryer. Guildmaster of Fairy Tail!"

"Fairy Tail?" Rick asked, "I heard of that guild. It s supposed to be an adventurous guild."

"Pretty much." said Makarov. "Have a seat and I'll tell you all about it."

"Okay", Rick said as he took a seat.

Makarov began telling Rick all he knew about Fairy Tail and when he was done Rick was interested in joining.

"If that s what Fairy Tail sounds like then I want to join," Rick spoke.

"Very well then." said Makarov getting the stamp kit out. Rick's stamp was red and he had it on his left wrist.

"Thank you for accepting me Master," Rick said bowing to his new Guild Master.

"Tell ya what. How's about we go there and wait for your water teacher?" asked Makarov.

Rick nodded as he took Makarov s advice.

"I better pack," Rick said.

Once Rick finished packing he was ready to go and he brought his Sky Bison with him.

"I never been on 1 of these before." said Makarov.

"It s a wonderful experience," Rick spoke.

"ARF!"

"What's that?" asked Makarov.

"Just the rest of my pets," Rick said.

"YOU HAVE MORE?" gasped Makarov as Sonic tackled him before licking his face.

"Yeah I guess I should ve mentioned that earlier," Rick said.

"I see." said Makarov as the rest of Rick's pets appeared while Rick checked his sword and staff.

"Well let's go." he said taking Skystream's reigns "YIP YIP!"

-000-

On Skystreams back Rick and Makarov were talking.

"So is there anyone I should look out for?" asked Rick.

"Two actually", Makarov said.

"Who?" asked Rick.

"Astral and Camille," Makarov said.

Rick made some notes.

"And here we are," Makarov spoke as they arrived at Fairy Tail.

"AWESOME!" cried Rick.

"Welcome to your new home," Makarov said.

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU PINK HAIRED BRAT, I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE YOUR DRAGON PARENT IS SO SCRAM!" thundered a voice.

"What was that?" Rick asked.

"That would be Astral." said Makarov. "Natsu must have been bugging her about the whereabouts of his father."

"And what of Camille?" Rick asked. "You'll see." said Makarov as they went in "ALRIGHT YOU FOOLS SETTLE DOWN!"

The guild members settled down.

"This here is Rick Starchaser and he's the Avatar!" said Makarov.

The guild then cheered for their new guild member as one of them spoke.

"So that s the famous avatar that Astral s been telling me so much about," A feminine voice spoke as Camille showed up with some chocolate milk in hand.

"Anyway, he had chosen to become a member of Fairy Tail." said Makarov. "SO LET'S WELCOME HIM WITH A PARTY!"

The guild cheered at that as the party was already underway with pasta and pizza dishes cooked compliments of Camille. "Hi there." Rick said coming up to the girl in question.

"Oh hello," Camille said, "I m Camille. And this is my dragon mother Astral."

"A DRAGON?" gasped Rick stary eyed before running over to pet the creature in question.

"You know you re the first person I ve met other than Camille who doesn t seem to want me only for my power," Astral said.

"Thanks." said Rick before finding her sweet spots to pet.

Astral purred gently as Rick rubbed her sweet spots.

"Strange usually it takes a lot longer for Astral to warm up to strangers," Camille spoke.

"I have a way with animals." said Rick before seeing a girl in a punk like outfit. "Who's that?"

"That s Mirajane," Camille said, "She s a real brawler."

"I heard that!" snapped the girl in question before coming up to them. "So you're the Avatar huh? You don't look like much. Let's see how you can take a hit!"

"CYCLONE PUNCH!"

The guild was shocked seeing what Rick just did.

"Perhaps I should declare myself the 3rd strongest in the guild after Makarov," Camille said.

"Look." said Rick going over to the imprent on the wall where Mirajane is. "I don't want to get on the wrong foot or anything. But you can be sure as shootin I'm not gonna be bullied by anyone. Male or female. I don't know what your issue is here but the next time I catch you trying to hurt me again, the next lesson you'll learn will make this one feel like a love tap. Understand?"

Mirajane nodded as she got the message.

"Okay then." said Rick offering a hand to help her out. "So what do you say? Friends?"

"Friends," Mirajane said accepting the hand.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," Camille said to the two of them.

"DARN IT MIRAJANE!" screamed a red haired girl with an eyepatch.

"Who's that?" Rick asked Camille after sneaking out of the crossfire.

"That s Erza Scarlett," Camille said, "She was the strongest in Fairy Tail before I arrived and usurped her spot."

Erza and Mirajane were verbally at each other s throats as they insulted one another and the situation threatened to turn ugly. Camille then knew she needed to step in.

"Watch this," Camille said to Rick before smacking Erza and Mirajane over the heads with Frying pans, Can it!

"OW!" yelped both girls.

"Now are you going to be good little girls or do I have to get Astral down here?" Camille asked.

"WE'LL BE GOOD!" paniked both girls.

"Good answer," Camille smiled.

"Erza right?" asked Rick going over to the redhead.

"Yes and you re the Avatar right?" Erza asked.

"Yep. I like tough girls like you. Want to be friends?" asked Rick.

Erza was shocked at first but she smiled and gave her answer.

"I accept," Erza said.

"Ok." Rick chirped.

Rick and Erza then shook hands as the start of a new friendship began.

"The Avatar huh?" asked a brown haired girl at the bar. "I'll drink to that."

"Who's that?" asked Rick.

"That s Cana," Camille said, "She drinks a lot. Even I don t drink as much as she does due to concern for my liver and what not."

Rick went over to her a took out a vile.

"This should help if you ever get sick. 1 of my teachers is an ace at potions so he taught me everything he knew." he said.

"Thank you very much," Cana said, "Camille tells me to can it on the drinking."

"Anyone who drinks that much must have a really sad past." said Rick. "Want to be friends?"

"I can accept that," Cana said, "By the way I bet Camille didn t tell you this but everyone in Fairy Tail has a sad past."

"I figured. I can sense it." said Rick.

"New Guy, FIGHT ME!" a pink haired boy declared trying to punch Rick who dodged.  
"Okay, who pray tell was that?" he asked.

"That s Natsu," Camille said, "The resident Fire Dragon Slayer among Fairy Tail."

Rick nodded and had his staff ready as Natsu charged again. "TEMPEST TWIST!"

Rick s attack sent Natsu right into the pool of the building.

"Look bub." said Rick coming over to the pool. "I don't mind you wanting to fight someone strong, You don't just fight without for a reason. Now if you want to be friends I don't mind. Just think before you start rushing into things okay?"

"Alright I can work with that," Natsu said, "Astral tells me that all the time."

"Friends?" Rick asked.

"Friends," Natsu said.

Rick took him back inside. Once inside a black haired boy in boxers started laughing which made Natsu storm over to him.

"Who's the streaker?" Rick asked Camille.

"Gray," Camille sighed using a spell to get Gray s clothes back on his person, "Apparently he is an ice elemental mage."

"Hi there." said Gray.

"Hi yourself." said Rick "I never met an ice user before."  
"It's very rare." said Gray before they shook hands.  
"NOW THAT'S A MAN FOR YOU!" shouted a male voice.  
"Hey Rick. This is my brother Elfman and my sister Lisanna." said Mirajane.  
"Nice to meet you 2." said Rick.

'Like wise," Elfman said.

"Hello," Lisanna spoke.

"This calls for a song." said Rick making a guitar appear.

"You re gonna love this one," Camille said.

"How can you tell? We just met him." said Cana.

"Because I used to listen to good music when I was taking some small jobs," Camille said as Rick played his guitar.

I'm so glad I found my home I've been walking through this world alone Wondering where I fit in? Where do I belong?  
Now a miracle's happened to me, I found my home Home is a place in your heart where memories flow Just close your eyes and the child inside of you goes Back to that place where you always call your own Back to that special feeling that I've never known I'm so glad I found my home I've been walking through this world alone Wondering where I fit in? Where to I belong?  
Now a miracle's happened to me, I found my home!  
I found my home!

The guild clapped at hearing that song.

As the years passed, Rick met his teachers who were the daughters of the sages Tao knew and they gained crushes on him before they joined Fairy Tail as his training finished.

Camille herself also trained with Rick s Teachers and refined her magical abilities as well and gained a crush on Rick.

As well as Erza, Cana and Mirajane.

Eventually Rick became a full fledged Avatar.


	3. Enter Lucy

"Attention all passengers we have now arrived at Hargeon," a train worker announced.

Natsu, Rick, Happy and Camille were on the train.

These days Rick wore a silver t-shirt and dark blue pants with a red overcoat.

Camille wore a Strapless Dark Purple Chinese Dress with matching Dark Purple gloves. The Dress had slits that went up to her hips and showed off her curvy and buxom figure.

"Is the ride over?" Moaned Natsu.

"Yes the Ride is over," Camille said using some magic to levitate Natsu out of the train.

"I swear Natsu, you and that motion sickness of yours!" sighed Rick.

"Mr. Starchaser? I have your animals. You need to sign for them." a train worker said.

Rick sighed as he signed for his animals.

Camille meanwhile had gone off to explore the town after getting Natsu off the train. She was exploring the area when she ran into somebody.

"Sorry!" a blond hair girl yelped.

Camille got a good look at the blonde hair girl and saw she had a very curvy and buxom body that could rival her own. She wore a sleeveless white top, a short blue skirt and a pair of black boots.

"Who are you?" Camille asked.

"My names Lucy. Please don't ask for my last name. I don't want to remember it. It's a very long story." said the blond.

"Very well," Camille said, "My name is Camille. And Please don t ask me who my relatives are just yet. I really don t want to mention that yet."

"Ok." said Lucy. "I was looking for a magic shop. I hear there's only 1 in this town."

"I know the shop you re talking about," Camille said, "Follow me."

"Camille! Wait up!" cried Rick riding Sonic wearing a silver cloak with a hood so fangirls won't see him.

"Where were you?" Camille asked.

"I had to sign for my animals!" said Rick. "Darn it! Gramps just had to send us on this mission the day Skystream's at the groomers!"

"Well Astral is already looking ahead as we speak," Camille said, "And if you must know we re looking to bring in Bora for a hefty bounty. Not that I need it since one of my aunts married an Upper Class Mage but is very polite to her despite the fact that we come from a clan of thieves who only steal from Criminals."

"Are you talking to him or me?" asked Lucy making Rick see her for the first time.

'Wow!' he thought.

"I was talking to him," Camille said, "But may I ask if you would like to join us?"

"I know very well why we're here!" said Rick. "Just don't forget that we have to deliver this package as well. Did you find that magic shop yet?"

"Yes I have," Camille said, "I was taking Lucy here to the shop in question."

"Is that this beauty's name?" asked Rick making Camille slap her forehead and Lucy blush.

"Focus!"Camille yelled in Rick s ear.

"YIPE!"

"Is your friend always like that?" Lucy asked Camille.

"Well it only takes a certain type of girl to get his attention." said Camille before seeing Lucy's key ring. "Are you a Celestial Spirit Mage by any chance?"

"Yes and I m looking to join Fairy Tail," Lucy said, "I want to be a celestial Mage like my mother."

"I have to ask Lucy," Camille said, "Was your mother by any chance Layla?"

"How did you know?" asked Lucy.

"My Dragon mother told me about Layla and her husband," Camille said.

"UGH!" moaned Rick getting his hearing back before going over to Lucy. "Well since I know your name it's only fair you know mine. Rick Starchaser's the name and adventure's my game! I'm sure you heard of me."

"Should I?" asked Lucy. "My father didn't let me out much growing up."  
'SWEET! not a fangirl!' thought Rick.

"Let s just get to the Shop," Camille said, "My Dragon parent is meeting me there!"

"Hop on you 2!" said Rick who's on Sonic's back. "My ride can get us there at Mach Speed!"

Camille and Lucy jumped on Sonic s back.

"Sonic, track A!" said Rick.

"Track what?" Lucy asked confused.

"He means to Track Astral," Camille said explaining, "How can it be so hard to forget my Dragon Mother s name."

"Well excuse me for falling on my head a lot!" said Rick.

"Let s just go," Lucy sighed as they found Astral at the Shop that Camille mentioned.

"What kept you?" asked Astral. "I hate making myself small in big towns like this!"

"We re Sorry mother," Camille said, "We had a run in with a new friend."

"So she's not a fangirl?" asked Astral.

"No she is not," Camille said, "Astral may I introduce you to Lucy."

"Hi," Said Lucy.

"Hello Lucy," Astral said.

"I'll deliver the package and leave you ladies to your girl talk." said Rick going in the store with the package.

"So what brings you to town Lucy?" Astral asked.

"I was gonna look for some keys on my way to join Fairy Tail." said Lucy

"And you want to join Fairy Tail why?" Camille asked.

Lucy told the story.

"So you ran away from your upper class home to try and be a mage like your mother was?" Astral asked, "Wow."

"Yep." said Lucy. "Come on, let's see if there's any keys."

Camille and Astral followed Lucy into the store.

"Pardon me, are you the owner of this place?" Rick asked a man behind the counter.

"That would be me," the man said.

"I'm from Fairy Tail." said Rick before showing his mark. "I believe you hired us to deliver this package."

"Oh now I remember," the shop owner said accepting the package, "Here s your pay."

"Thank you." said Rick before taking out some talismans he made. "I'll trade ya these for any celestial spirit keys you may have for that lovely lady over there."

"Wow! Rick must really like this girl if he's playing THAT card!" Astral told Camille.

"He does," Camille replied to Astral.

"Wow!" said the owner looking at the items in question. "I've never seen such high quality work like this!"

"I ve been wondering where he got those," Camille said to Astral.

"I made them. DUH!" said Rick.

"Did you ever consider a future in the jewelry business?" The owner asked Rick.

"It's more like a hobby really." said Rick. "So do we have a deal?

"We do," The owner spoke.

"Then let's see you hold up your end." said Rick. "I'm waiting!"

The owner went to go get the Celestial Key that he had in his shop and give it to Rick.

"You have this one?" Rick asked Lucy.

"No I don t," Lucy said, "That s the one I was looking for."

"For you milady." said Rick handing it to her.

Lucy accepted the Key with joy before hugging Rick tightly.

"Yep. Another girl for the family." said Astral.

"Now let s get back to the other task," Camille said, "Capturing Bora."

"Right." said Rick before seeing a group rushing over someplace.

"What s with them?" Astral asked.

"Let s go see". Rick said.

The group took Rick s advice and went to follow the group.

"Come 1, come all!" a man on a stage said.

The group saw the man preforming.

"I am Salamander! And I invite you ladies to join me!" said the man.

Astral rolled her eyes but Lucy and Camille seemed to be charmed by the man s performance.

"I sense Charm Magic," Rick said.

"Oh dear," Astral said, "Camille and Lucy are on their own. They have to be aware of it to snap out of it."

"IGNEEL!" cried a voice.

"That sounds like Natsu." said Rick.

"He probably thinks his Dragon Parent is here," Astral said.

"Igneel!" cried Natsu rushing to the stage while breaking the spell. "Huh? Where is he?"

"He vanished," Astral sighed.

The girls that came to see the show started beating Natsu up making Rick laugh till a gust of wind blew his hood off. And 1 of the girls saw that.

"EEKKKKKK! IT'S THE AVATAR! HE ON THE LIST OF THE HIGHEST MALE MAGES YOU WANT AS A BOYFRIEND!"  
"Oh snap!" gasped Rick seeing a mob of fangirls rush to him. "I'M OUTTA HERE!" with that he dashed off to find a place to hide.

The fangirl mob then began searching for Rick.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND YOU LEWED HUSSIES!" screamed Camille.

As if to drive that point home Camille let loose a tornado to blow the mob away.

"Be glad that wasn't you." Astral told Lucy.

"How powerful is Camille?" Lucy asked.

"She's the strongest girl in Fairy Tail, and second only to Rick as the strongest mage in Fairy Tail." said Astral.

"Okay and speaking of Rick where is he?" Lucy asked.

"Are they gone?" whimpered Rick's voice coming from a mailbox.

"Yes they re gone," Astral said, "Camille literally blew them away."

Rick jumped out of the mailbox and covered Camille's face in kisses.

"Are they an item?" asked Lucy.

"Yes they are," Astral said, "Did you not see the numerous kisses? Man you ve been sheltered your whole life."

"No!" wailed Lucy. "I FINALLY MET THE MOST PERFECT GUY, AND HE'S TAKEN! WHY MUST THE UNIVERSE HATE ME! WAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Lucy wait," Astral said as Lucy ran off.

"Ok Rick." giggled Camille pushing her boyfriend off. "Where's Lucy?"

"She ran away after finding out you and Rick were an item," Astral explained.

Just then 2 girls were talking making Rick hide again. As they passed by the group found out that the fake Salamander was having a party on a ship and that he was from Fairy Tail.

"Did those girls say Fairy Tail?" asked Natsu who just woke up from his beating with Happy's help.  
"They did!" growled Rick coming out of hiding again. "Astral, go find Lucy, tie her up and explain everything. The rest of us have a party to crash!"

"And what do I do?" Camille asked. "Act as live bait for this dumb ass?"

"No." said Rick before using Transformation Magic to make himself look female. "Leave that to me."

"No offense but he might see right through it," Camille said, "And if this guy is using charm magic then he ll smell a simple Transformation Spell a Mile away."

"You have a better idea?" asked Rick. "You know how good an actor I am."

"Of course I do, Camille said snapping her fingers and summoning a cane, I ll attend the party in person and distract Bora. That ll give you time to free the girls and catch him. Besides We can t afford to have you knocked out of action."

"Aye." said Happy.

"Let s take a vote," Natsu said, "All in favor of Camille s plan. Raise your right hand."

Natsu, Happy and Camille raised their right hands.

"Well three votes says we do this," Camille said.

"So what do I do?" asked Natsu.

"Well since you can't handle ships you help Astral find Lucy." said Camille.

"And you can ride on my back," Astral said, "Unless you get sick from riding Dragons Natsu?

"HEY I USED TO RIDE ON IGNEEL'S BACK ALOT!" shouted Natsu.

"Then get on," Astral said.

Natsu did just that.

Later that evening Camille was in a form fitting semi transparent dress that showed off the body it hugged and the Satine Thong and Bra in purple.

"Well hello there." said Salamander as he saw her come on the ship.

"The honor is all mine Salamander, "Camille spoke while adding mentally, "The Idiot doesn t even know that I know who he is."

"Well come on in." said Salamander.

"Thank you very much," Camille said walking onto the ship as all eyes were on her.

'Those jerks!' thought Rick who was hidden.

'Calm down Rick,' Camille s voice spoke, 'If you re hearing this then I m using Telepathy magic and if you must know I m trying to distract the crowd allowing you to get the captives out of here.'

'Already have my clones on it.' Thought Rick.

'And Natsu and Astral found Lucy,' Camille Thought, 'All we need now is to subdue this jerk.'

-000-

"So Rick has more than 1 girlfriend?" asked Lucy elsewhere.

"Yes he does," Astral said.

"And I still have a shot?" asked Lucy.

"Yes you still have a shot," Astral said.

Lucy was in her own fantasy world about how she and Rick would look perfect together when she heard Astral yelling.

"Lucy Focus!" Astral snapped.

"Huh?" asked Lucy snapping out of her trance.

"We re trying to stop a dangerous criminal," Astral said, "Before he turns my adopted kid into a slave."

"Rick can do alright." said Natsu. "I'm sure he must be putting together 1 of his famous tricks right now."

-000-

True to form Rick was indeed putting together one of his famous tricks.

'Darn it! What's taking my clones so long to get those girls out?' he thought checking his watch. 'I'm waiting!'

Right on cue the Clones were escorting the girls off of the ship.

'Good.' thought Rick. 'Time for phase 2.' With that, he went to work.

Meanwhile Camille had finished her part of the plan and was making her way off the ship.

"COME BACK HERE!" yelled Salamander chasing her with some of his men.

"Catch me if you can boys!" Camille teased.

'Now?' thought Rick.

'Go ahead,' Thought Camille.

"Time to send this ship back to shore!" said Rick. "HYDRO SURF!"

Rick summoned up a powerful wave that sent the ship back to the shore.

"I think that's your cue Natsu." said Astral seeing the ship crash.

"Right!" said Natsu rushing for the now steady ship.

"What happened?" asked Salamander.

"I did!" said Rick appearing.

Natsu managed to get Camille off the Ship while Rick and Salamander were talking.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Salamander as Natsu rushed to Rick's side when he was done. "And who is that with you?"

"You say you're from Fairy Tail?" asked Natsu. "Let me see your face!" he and Rick quickly got close.

"This face doesn't ring any bells to me." said Rick discarding his cloak while Natsu took off his to show his mark while Rick rolled his left sleeve to show his.

"Same here, and we're both members of Fairy Tail!" said Natsu.

"Those marks! They're the real deal Bora-sama!" gasped 1 of the henchmen.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU BAKA!" the now identified Bora yelled.

"I knew it," Camille said showing up only now she was in a sleeveless while fluffy dress, before speaking to the now identified Bora "You re the infamous Bora. The Slave Trader. We re here to bring you to justice!"

"AHHH! THAT GIRL'S FROM FAIRY TAIL TOO!" screamed another henchmen who saw her mark.

"And she s the Gold Dragon Slayer!" A third henchman said.

"Look I don't care if you're a good guy or a bad guy." said Natsu. "But I'm not gonna let you get away with pretending you're with Fairy Tail!"

"And what are you 3 gonna do about it?" asked Bora. "PROMINENCE TYPHOON!"

Two of them dodged while Natsu ate the flames.

"Yuck!" said Natsu as he finished. "Is that guy really a fire wizard? Those flames are gross!"

"You should ask if that guy is really a wizard, that attack was lame!" said Rick.

"Let's just wrap this up." said Camille before seeing some henchmen run.

"I'll get those guys!" said Lucy appearing while taking out a gold key. "OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER: AQUARIUS!"

Right on cue a Mermaid with blue hair emerged from the Key.

"Vega Omega!" gasped Rick while Lucy explained about her powers while keeping Happy from trying to eat it.

"Aquarius, keep those bad guys from getting away!" said Lucy.

"I think I'll just call her Aqua for short." said Rick.

"Well since you are cute I don't mind. Too bad I got a boyfriend." said Aqua before turning to Lucy with a glare. "Since I'm seeing that hunk right now I'll be kind and not kill you right now."

"T-thanks!" stammered Lucy.

"IS THAT HOW A CELESTIAL SPIRIT TREATS HER SUMMONER? I READ IT SHOULD BE DIFFERENT!" screamed Camille.

"A strong lady huh?" asked Aqua before glaring at Lucy again. "Now why can't you be like her?"

"Is she always like this?" Camille asked Lucy as Aqua went after the bad guys.

"Yep. She was my mother's before she passed away." said Lucy.

"Perhaps I should hang on to her key for a while," Camille said, "Or at least let me train you for a bit".

"Time to get cooking!" said Natsu seeing some of the brave henchmen run to try and beat him. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Natsu s attack knocked out the henchmen and left some burns on them.

"Missed some." said Rick pointing to some more henchmen. "I'll get these. HURRICANE WAVE!"

Rick used a Hurricane to round up the remaining Henchmen.

"Only Bora s elite guards are left." I got these Camille said pulling out a Jade Celestial Key.

"Sure thing," Said Rick.

"OPEN THE GATE OF THE DRAGON: DAO PANG!" Camille said as she summoned a Chinese Dragon.

"You called miss Camille?" Dao Pang the Chinese Dragon asked.

"Well look what the wind blew in!" said Aqua dragging the tied up runners.

"Aqua what have I told you about mistreating your summoner?" Dao Pang said to Aqua sternly.

"Not too," peeped Aqua.

"Good girl," Dao Pang said," But I tend to keep tabs on Camille and her friends and I ll know if you mistreat Lucy. Just because Layla s not here doesn t mean you can use her as the standard to compare Lucy."

"Yes sir!" squeaked Aqua.

"Now if you ll excuse me, "Dao Pang said as he rounded up the last of Bora s thugs.

"HOW DARE YOU WRECK MY LINE OF WORK LIKE THIS!" yelled Bora.

"Oh look! Now he's breathing hot air!" joked Rick.

"I'LL SHOW YOU HOT AIR!" yelled Bora. "RED SHOWER!"

"Rick mind if I show him what Real Fire Magic is?" Camille asked bringing out her Cane.

"What? You know I can do that!" said Rick.

"Then show us," Camille said.

"Gladly." said Rick going over to Bora.

"HA! You may be able to take out my boys but you won't take me!" gloated Bora.

"RED SKULL!" Rick deflected that attack and sent it over to Natsu who ate it.

"You're so pathetic!" he said. "PYRO PUNCH!" Bora was sent to a wall.

"You brat!" he growled charging at him again.

"TEMPEST TWIST!" Rick's Wind attack sent him to the wall again.

"I'LL GET YOU!" yelled Bora charging.

"HYDRO SPRAY!" Rick's Water attack sent him to the wall again.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" yelled Bora charging again.

"SESMIC PUNCH!" This time Rick used an Earth attack to wall him again.

"THIS TIME FOR SURE!" yelled Bora doing another charge.

"THUNDER STREAM!" This time Bora was walled by Rick's Lightning attack.

"That guy can use all 5 of the Nature Magic's!" gasped 1 of the tied up henchmen. "OH SNAP! HE'S THE AVATAR!"

"Pretty much so I suggest you surrender now," Camille advised.

"NO WAY!" yelled Bora charging again.

"I want some fun!" said Natsu. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Bora was sent to the wall again.

"That kid's the real Salamander!" gasped another tied up henchman while Rick made a staff appear.

"Bora! You are charged with owning an illegal slave trade, impersonating a mage from Fairy Tail, using illegal charm magic and causing a mas of fangirls to gather in 1 area! How do you plead?" he asked.

"Rick did you rip that off a TV show?" Camille asked.

"A movie really." said Rick.

"I plead Not Guilty," Bora spat.

"I knew you would say that!" growled Rick before lifting his staff up. "JUDGMENT BEAM!"

"What does this do?" Lucy asked Natsu and Camille.

"That staff was given to Rick by the Magic Council since they know it's the Avatar's mission to bring balance to the world." said Camille. "It can scan a mage's aura to tell if he or she is guilty or not. See that flashing red X and green O on top of it?"

Lucy nodded.

"When the X is glowing, that's means the perp is guilty. When the O is glowing, that means the perp is not guilty." said Camille.

"Don t be surprised if you see a red X," Dao Pang said.

The red X started glowing. "GUILTY!" declared Rick before drawing his sword.

"ANCIENT POWER: MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!"

"I know he ripped that off from the Mystic Force," Astral said.

"Are you breaking the 4th wall again?" asked Camille.

"Camille what s going on?" Lucy asked.

"Mom has a habit of breaking the 4th wall sometimes." said Camille.

"And it can get tiresome," Dao Pang sighed, "But back to our current situation".

"You think you can scare me?" asked Bora seeing Rick's charged up sword.

"Yippi-kai-yay major stinker!" said Rick slashing him. Bora was knocked out cold while Rick grabbed his Judgment Staff. "Bye-bye!" he chirped slaming the staff in front of him making him disappear. Rick then picked up a card that was in his place. Inside the card was Bora banging his fists on it. "Here you go Camille. Signed, sealed and delivered!"

"I ll just take this to the Council," Camille said, "Let s get ready to go mom."

"You guys went overboard!" gasped Lucy seeing the damage.

"Technically Natsu and Rick went overboard," Astral said, "But what did you expect? Fairy Tail is the most destructive and rambunctious guild in all of Fiore."

"Oh man!" gulped Rick. "Gramps is gonna blow a gasket, again!"

"And we have another problem," Camille said pointing to the army that was rushing towards them.

"Let's get out of here!" cried Natsu getting on Astral's back while Rick and Lucy got on Sonic.

"Mother get us out of here," Camille said getting on Astral s back.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" said Astral taking wing.

"Hey wait for me!" cried Happy flying after them.

"Well Lucy I know it's not official yet bet I gotta say 1 thing." said Rick as he and Lucy was riding Sonic out of town.

"And what would that be?" Lucy asked.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" said Rick.

"Thank you very much," Lucy smiled.

"You want to go I a date as soon as you get settled?" asked Rick.

"Yes please but I have to ask," Lucy said, "Astral mentioned that Camille is the wealthiest girl in Fairy Tail. How is that possible?"

"Aside from missions we hunt for treasure." said Rick. "We built up a lot over the years. We have a ranch setup not far from town. Not much just a 10000 acre spread."

"Perhaps I had best see it." Lucy said.

Rick shrugged as they rode off


	4. A Guild Full of Monkies

"Well here we are." said Camille as the small group arrived at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

"Be it ever so humble there's no place like HQ." said Rick.

"I can't believe I'm here!" gasped Lucy looking like a kid who just got a gift on Christmas.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy." said Astral. Natsu and Happy quickly went in like they owned the place.

"What do you think so far Lucy?" Camille asked.

"It's so amazing!" said Lucy as Natsu started another fight.

"UGH! Not even 2 seconds and Natsu just had to get the guy who gave him the rumor about Igneel. He's such a baby at times!" sighed Rick.

"Looks like I better go break this up," Astral said. "Wait till Lucy gets the general idea." said Rick.

"Natsu's back?" asked Gray in his boxers. "Time for us to finish that fight!" with that, he rushed to meet his rival.

"Gray! Your Clothes!" called Cana.

"No time!" Gray called back.

Camille decided to go check the job board hoping there was a job she could take involving a mob boss.

Cana was drinking from one of her barrels while grumbling about how most boys being undignified till she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who." a coy familiar voice said.

"Rick!" Cana sighed, "Must you do this?"

"Now what kind of Avatar would I be if I didn't surprise my girls every now and then?" asked Rick taking his hands off. "Miss me?"

"You have no idea," Cana said.

Rick pulled her in for a kiss.

Meanwhile Camille had found a good job and decided to go and take it.

"Say Mirajane how's about you and me go out on a date sometime?" asked Wakaba on the other side of the bar.

"You know I'm already taken." said Mirajane before using Transformation magic to turn into an ugly girl. "Besides you're already married!"

"I HATE IT WHEN YOU TURN INTO MY WIFE LIKE THAT!" yelled Wakaba not knowing Rick zipped up behind him.

"Every time I leave for a spell you pull this!" he growled making Wakaba turn to see him.

"Astral what s going on?" Lucy asked.

"That's Wakaba. Even though he's married he tends to flirt with Mirajane whenever Rick goes out of town." said Astral. "And Mirajane is 1 of Rick's girls so everytime Rick catches him trying to flirt with her, Major big mistake!"

"So don t be surprised if Rick knocks Wakaba out," Camille added as Rick did just that.

"Jerk!" muttered Rick clapping his hands clean before turning to a still transformed Mirajane. "You know I can't tell you miss me looking like that."

"Oh right," Mirajane said transforming back into her beautiful self.

"So do you miss me?" asked Rick.

"Of course I did," Mirajane said.

Rick pulled her in for a kiss while Lucy was making an "Oh my gosh!" chant.

"Lucy focus!" Camille said smacking the Celestial Mage upside the head, "Come on. I found a job for us to take."

"You need to wait till she gets her stamp if that girl wants to join us." said Katara, Rick's Water Magic teacher. "And the master hasn't met her yet."

"Oh right silly me," said Camille sheepishly, "So where is he?"

"He's in his office sorting out the paperwork the Magic Council gave him." said Toph, Rick's Earth Magic teacher.

"And he said not to bother him till he comes out." said Azula, Rick's Fire Magic teacher.

"Considering the damage that Natsu did when bringing Bora in," said Zuko, Camille s Fire Magic Teacher.

"Oh can it brother dear. Come on Katara and Toph. Let's go to Rick and get our kisses in." said Azula before rushing to Rick.

"Zuko why don t we take Lucy to see the master?" Astral said.

"He'll be here in a bit, he plans to talk to the guild about the paperwork." said Zuko while Azula,Katara and Toph was covering Ricks face in kisses.

"I take it you 3 missed me as well." said Rick when the trio stopped.

"We did," Katara said.

"RICK!" called 6 voices. Rick turned before getting tackled by 6 puppies who started licking his face.

"More of Rick's pets. They wear magical collars that helps them talk like humans." Camille told Lucy.

"How many pets does he have?" Lucy asked stunned as Makarov arrived.

"He keeps a couple of ferrets in his pouch and he also has a sky bison. You met his polar bear dog. And those are his main pets. Not counting all the animals at the ranch we share with him." said Cana.

"And believe me," Astral said, "I ve seen some of the pets they have."

"Hey Lucy." said Rick as he and the puppies came up to the group. "These guys wanted to meet you." with that he picked up 1 of them. "This is Skye."

"You like flying?" asked Skye.

"Yes I do," Lucy said.

"YIPPE!" cried Skye before doing a flip when Rick set her down

"This here is Rocky." he said picking up another pup.

"You know that it's always better to recycle?" asked Rocky.

"I was sheltered for most of my life," Lucy replied.

"I'll teach you. Don't lose it, reuse it." said Rocky as Rick set him down.

"This one's Chase." said Rick picking up another pup.

"Smells like you had a Cheeseburger for lunch with pickles, fries and a vanilla shake followed by a mint." said Chase.

"How do you know that?" Lucy asked while blushing.

"I have an acute sense of smell." said Chase as Rick put him down.

"This here is Rubble." said Rick picking up another pup.  
"You like to dig?" asked Rubble.

"No I don t," Lucy spoke, "But Camille told me that she does."

"Oh I know she does. We lived together for a long time." said Rubble. "How about riding a skateboard? Or a snowboard?"

"Didn t you hear Lucy say that she was sheltered for most of her life?" Camille asked.

"Oops!" said a sheepish Rubble. "Would you like me to teach you?"

"Sure." said Lucy as Rick set the pup down.

"This one's Zuma." said Rick picking up another pup.

"You like to swim?" asked Zuma.

"Of course I do," Lucy said, "I did swim a few times in my indoor pool."

"AWESOME!" said Zuma before being set down.

"I'm next!" cried the next pup before tripping and crashing into a wall. "I'm ok!"

"And this is Marshall." sighed Rick picking the clumsy puppy up.

"You good with Fire Safety?" asked Marshall.

"I know the basics," Lucy said.

"I'll teach you a lot." said Marshall.

"These 6 pups each have a skill that they use to rescue people and keep this city safe. Together they're the Paw Patrol. Led by me and my girls." said Rick proudly.

"And they ve already accomplished so much," Astral said.

"You bet they did!" said Rick to looking at Loke. "UGH! I'll never get how that guy just keeps letting fan girls go to him since he's too lazy to find a real girl!" with that he tossed a glass on his head. "LAZYBONES!"

Loke looked at Rick to tossed the Glass at him,"What?"

"You know what!" said Rick.

"Aye." said Happy who jumped on Chase's back. Which is not a good idea since Chase is allergic to cats.

"AHCHOO!"

Chase sneezed loudly causing Happy to fly off.

"Nice shot Chase." said Rick before seeing Natsu with Gray's underwear. "Not again!"

"Pardon me miss, may I please borrow your underwear?" Gray asked Lucy.

"NO WAY!" screamed Lucy batting him away.

"How does he even think that Lucy's underwear would fit him?" Rick asked Camille.

"I have no idea," Camille said snapping her fingers causing Gray s underwear as well as the rest of his clothes to appear back on him.

"REAL MEN SPEAK WITH THEIR FISTS!" said Elfman.

"WE SAID BUTT OUT!" said Natsu and Gray punching him away.

"Ok. It's getting out of hand now." said Rick sensing magic being charged up. "Guys let's all clam down and-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" yelled Natsu and Gray before they tossed a chair at him. Big mistake.

"Lucy here s another lesson," Camille said, "Don't toss anything at Rick."

Rick's flaming aura quickly turned the chair to ash. making the whole guild go quiet. Natsu and Gray was confused till they him with his famous glare that scares anyone who would dare try and cross him.

"Oh is that so?" he asked. "I think my 2 little brothers need another lesson!" with that he made a black staff with a white cartoon glove appear. Now this put the whole guild in a panic cause they all know once that staff appears in his hands, someone is gonna be punished.

Natsu and Gray panicked upon seeing the staff.

"RUN!" cried Natsu before he and Gray ran for the back door but Rick used his amazing speed to cut them off.

"Don't think so! HEAVEN'S CHOP!"

Natsu was quickly knocked out but Gray dodged it and ran for the side door.

"It's not gonna be that easy Gray!" said Rick before getting ready to use his staff like a javelin. "SPEAR OF SENSE!"

Lucy and Camille watched as the spear hit Gray right on the spot.

"TSK!" sighed Rick before taking his staff back from a knocked out Gray before jumping on a table. "All of you bakas should be ashamed of yourselves! We have a new member who's just about to be stamped and you are all behaving like little kids! How many time must I say when greeting a new member, always make he or she feel welcome! DOES THIS GIVE OFF A WELCOME VIBE TO YOU?" No it does not! the Guild spoke up before Camille made a speech of her own. I know that we re the strongest legal guild in all of Fiore but in case you all forgot we all gained a reputation for being the most rambunctious and destructive legal guild as well and every time one of you go out on a job the master has to send me to clean up the mess, Camille added.

"YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN!" a giant said appearing. "SO WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER HUH?"

"Oh hello master. we didn't see you there." said Mirajane.

'THAT'S THE MASTER?' thought Lucy in a panic.

"You bet Gramps!" said Rick with pride before bringing Lucy over to see him. "This is Lucy. She a Celestial Spirit Mage."

"H-hello!" squeaked Lucy. Makarov then shrunk to his normal size.

"Nice to meet ya young lady." he said. "Mirajane after I address the guild, give Lucy her stamp. Any mage found by Rick is bound to be good for us."

"What shall I do master?" Camille asked Makarov, "I was gonna take Lucy out on a job as soon as she got her stamp."

"Taking a rookie out on a job before she has a chance to settle in are you nuts?" asked Rick.

"Well I gotta get her some exercise," Camille said, "Unless you had a better idea."

"Wait till she finds a place first!" said Rick as Makarov leaps up to a rail while hitting his head on the way.

"You fools have done it again! Look at the paperwork the council sent me!" he ranted.

"In my defense I told Natsu to be careful not to overdo it," said Camille meekly.

"WAIT YOUR TURN!" yelled Makarov.

Yes master, Camille said.

"First Gray." said Makarov before seeing the man in question still knocked out. "I'll get to him later." he said as he sweatdropped.

"Perhaps you should," Astral said.

"Next Elfman." said Makarov. "You had a mission to escort a VIP, BUT YOU BEAT HIM UP ON THE WAY!"

"Well he said men was about education." said Elfman.

"That is no excuse Elfman," Astral said.

"Next Cana." said Makarov. "You drank 15 barrels of alcohol, AND CHARGED IT TO THE MC!"

"They found out huh?" asked Cana scratching the back of her neck the same way Rick would do whenever he got nervous.

"That s it Cana," Camille said, "No Alcohol for three months for you!"

Cana pouted.

"Now Loke." said Makarov. "You flirted with a councilman's daughter. AND A TALENT AGENCY'S CHARGING US FOR DAMAGES!"

"She had talent." said Loke.

"You re lucky that Makarov talked the agency into letting me undo the damage or we d be up to our eyeballs in debt!" Snapped Camille.

Loke grumbled.

"And now Natsu." said Makarov looking at the Fire Dragon Slayer who just came to. "You beat the Devon Thief Gang, but you destroyed lots of houses that belong to the townspeople! You also leveled a historical landmark, Burned down a church and flooded a castle! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW YOU DID THAT!"

"I was sure I was holding back that time." said Natsu.

"If that s your idea of holding back then I don t want to see you going all out," Astral replied, "I had to fly all the way to find Camille and get her to fix the damage. Again."

"And that brings us to what the Master has to say about me right?" Camille asked.

"You and Rick." said Makarov before unrolling a really long scroll. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO START WITH YOU 2!"

"Why not start at the top of the scroll master?" Astral asked.

So Makarov read the scroll and when he was done Lucy was stunned.

Camille actually stole from Dark Guilds, looted the pockets of it s members and then left stink bombs in said dark guilds? Lucy asked.

Makarov then red Rick s part of the scroll.

"Looks like I need to remind those pencil pushers that the Avatar does not answer to them!" growled Rick.

"Indeed you do," Camille said, "And somebody needs to tell the council that I ve been able to repair the damage that my guild mates have caused."

"ARE YOU ALL OUT OF YOUR MINDS? ALL YOU FOOLS ARE GOOD FOR IS MAKING THE HIGHER UPS MAD AT ME!" yelled Makarov getting ready to blow a gasket.

"Here we go again." said Rick.

"That being said, the heck with them!" said a now clam Makarov before burning the papers and tossing them to Natsu who ate them.

"Now that we got that settled can we please get Lucy her stamp master?" Camille asked.

"I M NOT DONE"! yelled Makarov.

"What else is there?" Astral asked.

"Listen up all of you!" said Makarov. "Magic is not a miraculous power, it is only realized when the flow of energy in us and the flow of energy in the natural world comes within perfect sync! Magic comes from mental strength and focus-nay! It comes from all your soul! Worrying about the higher up won't improve you, so don't let them scare you! Follow the path you know in your hearts are right CAUSE THAT'S THE WAY OF FAIRY TAIL!"

The Crowd cheered at that speech.

"Now we got a new member." said Makarov. "LET'S WELCOME HER WITH A PARTY!"

The guild all cheered at that as they began to party loudly.

"Mirajane the stamp kit." said Makarov.

"Right here sir", Mirajane said presenting the stamp kit.

"I like Pink and on the back of my left hand please." said Lucy.

Mirajane agreed to Lucy s request and used pink ink and stamped the back of Lucy s left hand.

"It'll take 3 seconds to dry so don't move." said Mirajane.

Three seconds later the ink dried.

"Now it's official." said Rick before placing a kiss on the stamp for lots of luck. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Lucy blushed 10 shades of red before she fainted.

"Let s get her into her room," Camille suggested.

"Yeah we have a spare room at the lookout." said Rick.

"Oh?" asked Mirajane. "She gonna be 1 of us?"

"Pretty much," Camille said.

"Erza's out on a mission right now." said Cana. "Guess we'll have to wait till she gets home so we can put her through the test."

"Guess so," Camille said, "And you guys don t seem to panic when Erza returns nowadays".

"Probably because you re the strongest Female Mage in the guild now," Astral said.

Rick sighed before taking Lucy to 1 of his spare rooms once they reached their home.


	5. The Rescue Team of Fairy Tail

Lucy woke up in a bed the mourning after she fainted confused.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"You fainted last night, so I brought you to my place." said Rick bringing over a breakfast in bed kit. "You're welcome to stay here if you like. I don't charge rent. Just help out in taking care of my animals."

"Does Camille reside her too?" Lucy asked taking the breakfast.

"Well all my girls do really." said Rick.

"I see," Lucy said as she ate.

"Also Elfman since he is Mirajane's brother." sighed Rick. "He can be a headache at times. Natsu tends to pop in from time to time."

"And what of Astral?" Lucy asked.

"There's a room for her downstairs." said Rick. "It's also where I keep Sonic and Skystream."

"I see," Lucy said, "So will you give me the tour?"

"By all means." said Rick leading her out of the room. "Welcome to the lookout! This is only the main hallway. Each of my girls has her name on her door so they each know which is her room."

"And my name is on the door leading to my room right?" Lucy asked.

"So you do want to live here?" asked Rick.

"Yes I do," Lucy said.

"Then I'll get started on that." said Rick. "Each bedroom has a bathroom in it."

"Okay," Lucy said.

"This room is the kitchen and dining room." said Rick.

"It s so classy," Lucy said.

"I try." said Rick before leading her to another room. "This room is where I keep my swimming pool."

Lucy looked at the pool and was stunned to see how big it was.

"Well more like my own water park really. I made it myself." said Rick before leading her to another room. "This here is the rec room."

"What did you and Camille do to get all of this?" Lucy asked, "Rob every Dark Guild in sight?"

"Pretty much." said Rick before leading her outside. "These pup houses around the building are where my pups sleep. Aren't they cute?"

"They look so cute," Lucy said going starry eye over the houses.

"They're more then just houses" said Rick as Katara came rushing over. "What's up?"

"Rick! Maco hasn't come back from his mission yet! His son Romeo was talking to the master and when he told him to clam down he kicked his leg and walked out in tears! Natsu heard about it, punched the mission board and I'm sure he's going after him!" said Katara.

"Drat! Get the girls and meet us upstairs!" said Rick before leading Lucy to the elevator. "The room we're going to now is where I prepare for missions."

"Oh boy please tell me Natsu isn t about to do something reckless," Lucy said as she followed Rick.

"Hang on." said Rick taking out a pad a pressing a button, making a periscope come down. "I made this to keep watch all over the kingdom. It can also track down anyone who has a Fairy Tail mark. Have a look."

Lucy looked into it and she could see the kingdom.

"I see Natsu!" she said. "He's in a coach! He looks sick."

"Natsu has a case of motion sickness so it's hard for him to take coaches, or trains, or airships." sighed Rick.

"Oh." said Lucy. "Well Happy's with him."

"Those 2 always take missions together." said Rick. "Anyway, we still have some time before they do anything dumb. Marco still needs to be saved. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" With that he slid a button out of his pad and pressed it. "Paw Patrol, to the lookout!"

"Rick needs us!" said the pups whose tags were flashing and Rick's voice was coming from them. As soon as they said that, they raced for the elevator.

"This TV here shows the room where the elevator is downstairs." said Rick turning it on. "Everytime I call the pups to this room, everytime they get in the elevator, Marshall always crashes in it. Always in a different way."

"Seriously?" Lucy asked stunned at that comment.

"Hang tight and you'll see what I mean." said Rick.

"Okay," Lucy said turning her attention to the screen.

"Let's go!" said Chase as the pups followed the girls to the elevator.

"Wait for me!" said Marshall before he tripped. "WOAH!"

*CRASH*

"I see your point," Lucy said to Rick.

"Yeah." said Rick before turning on the intercom. "You guys alright?"

"I'm OK." said Marshall.

"Then let s get going already, Skye said.

Chase turned on the elevator.

"Watch what happens to the pups when they get halfway up." Rick told Lucy.

Lucy nodded and continued watching.

The elevator went to the icon midway. once they got there, the icon flashed. And when they came to the room, each pup was in a different uniform.

"Pretty cool huh?" Rick asked Lucy.

"Very", Lucy replied as the Pups took their seats.

Another elevator came up showing the rest of Rick's girls in it.

"Ready for action leader sir!" said Chase as the girls ran out of the elevator and took their briefing places.

"Thanks for coming in a rush gang." said Rick calling the briefing screen down. "Macao hasn't come back from his mission and his son's upset. What more Natsu's on his way to save him and we all know how much of a loose cannon he is."

"Oh boy not again," Camille groaned.

"Last time he went all out, it took me 5 hours to put out the fire he made!" whined Marshall.

"Natsu's on a coach right now. Since Natsu has a major problem with transport. We can get there faster then him." said Rick before turning on the selector on his pad. "Chase. I need you and your tracking skills to help me and Sonic track Macao down."

"Chase is on the case!" said Chase.

"That's his callout." Toph told Lucy.

"Do the others have callouts?" Lucy asked.

Rick went through his pad again. "Skye. I need you and your copter and goggles to help find Macao from the air!"

"ARF! Let's take to the sky!" cheered Skye.

"Does that answer your question?" Toph asked Lucy.

"Yes it does," Lucy replied.

"Camille!" said Rick. "I need you and Astral to help Skye look in the air."

"Consider it done Rick," Camille said.

'She forgot her callout again!' Thought Rick before going on." Marshall! I need you and your med gear to check and see if Macao has broke anything!"

"Ready for a RUFF RUFF Rescue!" said Marshall.

"Katara! I need you and your healing water power to heal Macao if he needs it."

"Got it," Katara said. .

"Rocky." said Rick. "Lucy's gonna be staying with us so I need you and your paintbrush arm to paint her name on the door in the room her stuff is in."

"Green means go!" said Rocky.  
"Lucy why don't you come with us so you can see us in action?" asked Rick.

"I d love that," Lucy said.

"All right!" cheered Rick. "Paw Patrol is on a roll!" with that he rushed to the sliding pole.

"Come on rookie!" said Camille as she and Katara rushed for the pole as well

The rest of the girls followed before they too jumped for the pole.

"Welcome to the stable Lucy." said Rick as they arrived.

"It s huge!" Lucy said.

"Katara attach the pull wagon to Sonic's saddle." said Rick before turning on a veiwscreen. "Lucy watch what happens to the pup houses." Skye's pup house was moving to the bottom of a slide on a turntable. Skye was on the slide and when she got off, she was falling to her house that was opening its top and once Sky went in, the house transformed into a helicopter.

"Pretty slick huh?" Camille asked Lucy.

"Slick doesn t even describe it," Lucy said.

"Chase is after her." said Katara who just finished hooking the wagon.

"We should be there too," Lucy said.

"So get to the wagon," Camille said.

Lucy ran to the Wagon and jumped in.

Rick jumped onto Sonic's saddle. "Let's go boy!" he said making the polar bear dog run to the stable bay doors.

The Stable Bay doors opened as Sonic dashed towards them.

As Sonic ran out, Marshall and Chase joined him in their vehicles. .

"I didn t know puppies could drive vehicles," Lucy shouted to Camille.

"Yeah it was a shock to me the first time too," Camille said.

"Took me a while to come up with those transforming pup houses. And it took me longer to train the pups. Worst 9 months of my life." said Rick.

"Not to mention training them to use the toilet outside," Astral said.

"How did you come up with all this?" asked Lucy.

"I came from a village of inventors." said Rick.

"Really?" Lucy asked, "And what were they known for? Inventing technology?"

"Pretty much." said Rick as they caught up with Natsu.

"Natsu what were you thinking?" Camille snapped.

"OHHH!" moaned Natsu as he was still recovering from motion sickness.

"Someone get a bucket," Astral said. Rick made one appear.

Natsu then took the bucket and puked in it. "Like I said, he does not handle man made transport well." Rick told Lucy.

"Dragon Slayers hardly handle man made transportation well," Camille said, "The only reason I m not sick is because I know healing magic."

"Sonic, Chase, start sniffing." said Rick.

Sonic and Chase began sniffing for clues.

"Macao's this way." said Chase.

"Are you a Greyhound?" Lucy asked.

"German shepherd really." said Chase.

"And what were those breeds good for again?" Lucy asked knowing nothing about dogs.

Rick handed Lucy a Pamphlet.

"Police work I should ve known," Lucy said mentally slapping herself after reading the pamphlet.

"Yep. You can tell by the uniform." said Katara.

"But what I don t get is why would a Dalmation be a firehouse dog?" Lucy asked.

Rick handed another pamphlet.

Lucy began studying up on it as the gang followed Sonic and Chase to the trail.

"Smells like he's over here." said Chase.

"I'm cold!" whined Lucy. Rick handed her his spare coat.

"Thanks," Lucy said.

"I always have extras, Rick said.

"Believe me I got one in Dark Purple," Camille said as they arrived.

Soon a monkey like creature appeared.

"WOMEN!" it bellowed with a male like voice.

"Rick, that's a Vulcan, and it smells like Macao!" said Chase.

"That thing must have used Take Over magic to hijack his body." said Rick.

"Uh isn't that what Mirajane and Elfman use?" asked Marshall.

"Don t forget Camille also has that power as well," Astral pointed out.

"HOW MANY POWERS DOES SHE HAVE?" gasped Lucy before the Vulcan grabbed her and ran off.

"Perhaps I should tell her when we rescue her," Astral said to the others.

"Skye follow that Vulcan," Rick called.

Skye flew off to follow the Vulcan.

"This puppy's gotta fly!" she cheered.

And what are we supposed to do? Camille asked.

"FOLLOW THAT MONKEY!" yelled Natsu running off.

The others got the message as they followed Natsu.

"How did things get like this?" whimpered Lucy in the Vulcan's hideout.

Lucy then heard the sound of a copter coming towards her and she saw Skye.

"Guys! I found Lucy!" she said in her comlink.

"We're on our way!" said Rick.

"Hurry before that Vulcan rapes her!" said Skye.

"Okay I may be out of the loop but why would a Vulcan do that?" Camille asked.

"Male Vulcans are major perverts." said Rick.

"Just be thankful it didn t go after you Camille," Katara said.

"HELP!" called Lucy a bit later seeing the Vulcan walk to her only to have Rick appear and kick him back.

"You only have 1 warning: Leave Lucy alone and give me back my friend who's body you're in or I will make you wish you're never born!" he seethed.

"That line never works Rick," Astral said breaking the 4th wall again.

"Well it's only fair that I use it!" said Rick.

"Let s just exorcise this guy already," Camille said.

"Yeah." sighed Rick seeing the Vulcan charge at him. "Time to send this monkey back to the jungle!" with that, he placed a scroll on the Vulcan's forehead before drawing his sword, making a spell seal appear before Rick jumped through it. "SPRITS OF THE NATURE TITANS!"

"Okay you ripped that from the Mystic Force as well!" Astral yelled before the spirits in question appeared once again breaking the 4th wall.

"TITANS ATTACK!"

Right on cue the Titans attacked.

"OH NO!" cried the Vulcan before falling. He then poofed away leaving Macao in his place.

"Marshall check him out." said Rick.

"On it!" said Marshall. "WOOF! Bio Scanner!"

Marshall brought up the Bio Scanner and used it to scan Macao.

"Well there doesn't appear to be anything really broken. Just a few scraps here and there." he said. "WOOF! Bandages!"

Right on cue Marshall brought up some bandages to place on Macao s scrapes.

Rick then dressed his wounds.

"Macao! Wake up! Romeo is counting on you to be alive!" panicked Natsu till Rick bopped him on the head.

"GIVE HIM A BIT YOU BAKA! DID YOU NOT HEAR MARSHALL?" he yelled.

"Sorry," Natsu said meekly.

"Oh man!" moaned Macao waking up.

"Welcome back buddy!" said Rick.

"Rick? Natsu? Camille? Katara? Chase? Marshall? Oh man I beat 19 of those Vulcans but the 20th caught me by surprise!" said Macao.

"At least you re back and that s what matters," Camille said.

"19's a pretty good number." said Rick.

"19?" gasped Lucy.

"What are you a parrot?" Astral asked, "Of course he said 19."

'He beat 19 of those things all by himself? How can I even measure up to these guys?' thought Lucy.

"Anyway we should get back," Camille said.

"Yeah I guess so. I wish I could have helped." sighed Natsu.

'Help in making a mess.' thought Rick.

"Hey look a snow flower!" said Natsu picking up a flower. "Pretty cool huh Chase?" he then showed it to the pup in question. Which is a bad idea since flowers make Chase sneeze.

"AHCHOO!" Chase's sneeze made a big snow wave go down a hill and smash a ski lodge that was on the bottom. As luck would have it the lodge was closed since it was the off season.

Camille sighed using her magic to undo the damage that Chase s sneeze caused.

"That tears it!" growled Rick grabbing Natsu by the ear. "Come on!"

"Ow that s my ear," Natsu whined, "I need that."

"Marshall take Mac back to his son." said Rick.

"I'm on it!" said Marshall.

So Marshall took Mac back to his son.

"And you get out of my sight!" said Rick punching Natsu into LEO.

"And what shall I do?" Astral asked.

"Let's get back to the lookout so we can finish showing Lucy around." said Rick.

-000-

Back at the lookout Rick continued to show Lucy around.

"This over here is the farm area. Here we grow just about any fruits and veggies served at the guildhall. For 50% of their profits." said Rick.

"Does Camille use her magic to speed up the growth or do you guys let the produce grow on its own?" Lucy asked.

"On it's own. The whole land is protected by a bio field. So the ones that can't handle the cold are able to live." said Rick.

"That makes sense," Lucy said.

"Over here is where we raise our cows which gives the guild its beef." said Rick.

Lucy saw how content and happy the cows were.

"If they ever stampede, the fence would hit them with a sleep spell." said Rick.

"Good thinking," Lucy said.

"Over here is where we raise our sheep for Fairy Tail's mutton." said Rick.

"Do you serve Leg of Lamb? Lucy asked.

"Yep," said Rick.

"Cool," Lucy said, "But what do you do about their wool? Use it for clothes? Unless you got Silk Worms or Cotton crops for that."

"We have all kinds." said Rick.

"I see, Lucy said, So where else shall we go?

"Over here's where we raise our chickens." said Rick.

Lucy saw the multiple chickens and it looked more like a preserve than a farm.

"And that tunnel over there leads to our fishing boat." said Rick.

"Which let me guess is state of the art compliments of Camille pawning off the treasure she stole from criminals?" Lucy asked.

"Pretty much." said Rick before leading her back inside. "We also swipe furniture from their hideouts which we put into this room here."

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yep. Which reminds me you might want some for your room." said Rick before opening the door. "Help yourself."

Lucy saw the room and looked like she was in heaven.

"After you're done picking, place what you picked out on the wagons over there." said Rick.

Lucy picked out all the furniture she wanted and placed said furniture in the wagons Rick mentioned.

Using his pad, Rick sent the wagons to her room.

"I forgot to ask where do you get your pork?" Lucy asked.

"This way," Rick said.

Lucy followed Rick.

"This is where we keep our pigpen." said Rick.

"My word it s so filthy," Lucy said.

"Where else would pigs live?" asked Rick.

"But Camille made it sound like Pigs are clean animals," Lucy said.

"Mud helps keep them cool." said Rick.

"Makes sense since they don t have sweat glands," Lucy said.

"Yep." said Rick. "Library's this way."

Lucy gave a shriek of joy at the mention of the word Library and followed Rick.

"And here we are." said Rick opening the door.

"It s so beautiful," Lucy said, "It makes the one I have at home look like a small town shop."

"I wrote those books over there." said Rick.

"You did?" Lucy asked amazed.

"Pretty much. I used a few pen names here and there." said Rick.

"That actually makes sense," Lucy said, "So is there anything else you want me to see?"

"Over here's the music room." said Rick leading her to another room.

"I m guessing you do musical numbers as well?" Lucy asked.

"Yep. So do some of the girls. My teachers at least. And Camille. Together we're the Nature 5." said Rick. "Me and Camille play lead guitar, Katara plays keyboard, Azula plays bass guitar and Toph plays drums."

"Wait I remember listening to some of your songs," Lucy spoke.

"You don't say." said Rick.

"I do say," Lucy said, "But enough about Music. Is there one more room you have to show me?"

"Over here is where I make potions. Or try to make potions. Some work, some don't." said Rick leading her to another room.

"I can see that," Lucy said seeing the lab.

"And this room is where Rocky makes his inventions. All out of recycled stuff. You might see trash, but he can always find a way to make something out of them. In his words: 'Don't lose it, reuse it.' If only he can make a gadget that can clean him while staying dry. He hates getting wet. Getting him to take a bath is the worst chore we got around here." said Rick.

"Why not let Camille use her magic to handle it?" Lucy asked.

"Oh she does, it tires her out a lot. Everytime she does it gets me stuck with laundry duty. Would you like washing clothes for your whole family? Hard work I can tell you that." said Rick

"Okay I see your point," Lucy said, "So is there one last room I need to see?"

"Over here's the sick bay." said Rick leading her there. "Gramps does have a medic in Fairy Tail but I can tell you that she's 1 cranky lady. I don't think she's human cause everytime any of us go to her place she would scream 'Get out of here! You reek of human! I hate humans!' So I had to study medic lore to make sure no one in the household would ever have to go get her."

"And to keep Camille from over using her powers right?" Lucy asked.

"Yep. over there's a waterbirth tub. Haven't got any kids yet. All my girls are each wearing an anti pregnancy charm. Katara told us that the stars are not right yet. Don't get me wrong. Each and every one of them is looking forward to being a mother." said Rick.

"But now is not the time," Lucy said.

"Nope, But once the day does come, we're all set. Over here's the nursery." said Rick leading her to another room.

"I take it that you keep this room very clean?" Lucy asked.

"And fully stocked. Rocky even came up with a machine that can put breastmilk into bottles." said Rick.

"This is all very nice but I d like to see my room," Lucy said.

"Yeah. Rocky should be done with the door by now." said Rick.

Lucy and Rick then headed to Lucy s room.

"RICK!" cried Romeo running to hug his hero, well the one after his dad. "Thanks so much for saving my Dad!"

"No sweat kiddo." said Rick picking him up. "Just remember if you are in any trouble, just yelp for help." he then turned to Lucy. "A little zinger I use for anyone I help out."

"Nice zinger," Lucy said.

"Thanks." said Rick.

The group then went to the room where Lucy was in, only this time her name was on the door. "Good job Rocky." said Rick. "Paint dry?"

"You know it," Rocky said.

"Get everyone over here. And get me 1 of our spare badges." said Rick.

The entire Paw Patrol showed up and brought one of the spare badges for Lucy.

"Lucy do you promise to always help others in need? No matter what the danger could be?" asked Rick.

"I promise," Lucy said.

"Here we go by a code, the one taught to me by the monks who raised me before I joined Fairy Tail: Discipline, Courage, Forgiveness, Compassion, Honor, Wisdom, Loyalty and Respect. Do you promise to go by this code?" asked Rick.

"I do," Lucy said.

"Then wear this with pride." said Rick putting the badge on her. "Welcome to the Paw Patrol."

"Thank you very much," Lucy said accepting the badge.

"Pups go ahead and give her a big welcome." said Rick before the pups tackled Lucy before they started licking her.

Lucy laughed loudly as she was ticklish from the licking.

"The first sign has been shown." said Katara. "7 more and we'll know that the stars will bless us with healthy children."

Rick nodded at that comment.

"I'll show her the dojo tomorrow." he said before getting the pups off Lucy. Meanwhile Happy was flying to the house he lives in with Natsu.

"OHHH!" moaned Natsu as he got out of the haystack that was in the backyard.

"It amazes me that Rick made sure you land in this everytime he sends you flying Natsu." said Happy flying to him.

"Lucky me!" moaned Natsu.


	6. To Nail A Duke

At the home and headquarters of Fairy Tail's Paw Patrol 1 day, Rick was making breakfast.

"Hi Rick," Camille said showing up, What are you making? "French toast, scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon milk and juice." said Rick.

"Smells good." Camille said.

"Don't I always make it that way?" asked Rick.

"Of course you do." Camille said giving Rick a peck on the cheek.

"Oh boy breakfast!" called Marshall running in before he tripped. "WHOA!" *CRASH*

"Oh Marshall." Camille said picking him up and petting him gently which earned her a lick in the face.

"I think he likes you," Rick said. "That's why he's my favorite." said Camille before giving Marshall a belly rub. "Who's mama's little man? You are! Yes you are!" Marshall licked her face gently before he peed in the process.

"Marshall! How many times do I have to tell you not to mark the girls?" asked Rick glaring.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't t help it." Marshall whimpered, "Camille was rubbing me so good." Camille quickly cleaned the mess up while Rick got Marshall's bowl ready.

"Good thing I have Astral as my parent or I d be pissed at being peed on Marshall." Camille said.

"Yeah." said Marshall. "Lucky me."

"I SMELL A MANLY BREAKFAST!" cheered Elfman coming in the room. "You did it again Rick! YOU KEEP PROVING YOU'RE A REAL MAN!" he then slapped Rick on the back so hard, he fell facefirst to the floor.

"Why does Mira-chan have him for a brother?" the Avatar whined.

"One can t choose their family Rick." Astral said showing up.

"Don't I know it." said Azula appearing with the rest of Rick's girls. Lucy was still in her room.

"Where's Lucy?" asked Rick getting up.

"Taking a bath." said Katara when a scream was heard from Lucy's room.

"Toph! Go to her room and see if she needs any help!" said Rick.

"You got it!" Toph said running to Lucy s room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Lucy screamed to Natsu and Happy who came in the room from a window while she's wearing only a towel after having a bath.

"We just thought we d come for a visit." Happy said.

"Yeah." said Natsu before picking some letters "Hey what's this?"

"MY BOOK!" screamed Lucy before swiping the letters and glaring at Natsu.

"I should have guessed." said Toph at the door before coming in. "You alright Lucy?"

"Yeah." said Lucy.  
"Better get dressed so Rick can come in." said Toph before grabbing the duo. "I'll make sure these bakas keep their paws to themselves."

"Oh boy!" Natsu said knowing that he was in for it.

"Aye." said Happy as Lucy grabbed some clothes and went behind a changing screen.

"Ok Rick. Lucy's getting dressed right now behind a changing screen and she's alright. We have company!" called Toph.

"Natsu and Happy?" asked Rick setting some extra plates.

"Yep." said Toph. Rick rushed to Lucy's room and started glaring at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"How many times must I tell you to use the door?" he asked.

"I lost count." Natsu said sheepishly. Rick growled and beat him up.

"I had no idea that human arms could bend like that," Happy said to Toph.

"Don't think I forgot about you cat!" called Rick. "TASER SHOT!"

"Fried Cat anybody?" Astral joked.

"Camille we got 2 dodos in need of a healing spell. Take your time though." said Rick clapping his heads clean.

"That's gonna have to wait," Camille said, "The Pups want my attention and Skye s rubbing herself against my legs."

"Oh." said Rick as a mission scroll fell out of Natsu's pocket.

"Looks like Natsu was trying to get Lucy to do a mission with him and Happy." said Toph as Rick read the scroll.

"Well since they can't move right now, this one's ours." he said.

"And since Camille s cuddling the Paw Patrol I'll go with you," Lucy said.

"Thanks. But you can never have too much backup." said Rick before getting his pad ready. "No job is too big, no pup is too small!" With that he pressed the emergency button. "Paw Patrol, to the Lookout!"

"Rick needs us!" gasped the pups as their tags flashed before they raced to the elevator.  
Camille went along as well to keep tabs on them. As always, Marshall was the last to reach the elevator.

"Here I come!" he called before he tripped. "WOAH!"

*CRASH*  
"Oh Marshall what are we gonna do with you?" Camille asked.

"Not sure." said Marshall as the elevator started going up and getting the pups into uniform midway.

Camille and the Paw Patrol arrived on the top floor with Chase the German Sheppard rubbing himself against her legs.

"Uh Chase? I think we're at the top." whispered Rocky pointing to Rick who was tapping his foot.

"Oh right," Chase said before rushing to the lineup, "Ready for action Leader sir!"

"Thanks for coming gang." said Rick calling down the briefing screen. "Natsu came over with a mission scroll while coming un announced as always so I took him and happy out of action. So the mission's ours." He then opened the scroll. "Says here we need to grab a book from a Duke's library and destroy it." The payoff came up on the screen. "This bears looking into."

"THAT much to trash a book?" asked Skye.

"That book is very dangerous and in the wrong hands can bring destruction to all of us." Camille said as Skye rubbed herself against her legs gently.

"Something tells me there's more to that then meets the eye. So I want to check that book out first." said Rick before bringing up the selector. "Lucy. This mission would be perfect for you to start with so I'll need you and your spirits to back us up."

" No offense but wouldn't it be better to start her on an easier mission?" Zuma asked.

"We're Fairy Tail. Our missions are never easy." said Toph. Zuma sighed knowing Toph had a point.

"Skye." said Rick. "I'll need you and your copter and goggles for air recon."

"ARF! Let's take to the sky!" cheered Skye doing a flip.

"Rocky." said Rick. "I'll need you and your muti-use key to help us get inside in case the Duke's a tough one." said Rick.

"Green means go!" said Rocky.

"And what about the rest of us?" Marshall said.

"Marshall." said Rick. "I need you and your firefighting skills in case things get hot." "I'm fired up!" said Marshall.

"Chase." said Rick. "I need you and your detective skills to help us find the book."

"Chase is on the case!" said the police pup.

"Camille." said Rick. "I need you and your spy skills to find out if this duke has anything shady going on."  
"You can count on me Rick," Camille said.

"The Duke has a Sewer that links to the ocean." said Rick. "So Zuma. I need. I need you and your hovercraft to cut him off and Katara. You back him up."

"Let's dive in!" said Zuma.

"I've got Zuma s back Rick," Katara said.

"Toph." said Rick. "I need you and your seismic sense to help me pick up any traps this duke may have." "Consider it done Rick," Toph said.

"The rest of you get Natsu and Happy over to the healing tank and get them 1 of leftover treasures to make sure they don't go home empty handed." said Rick.

"Yes Rick," the rest of the team said.

"Alright!" cheered Rick. "Paw Patrol is on a roll!" with that he went to the sliding pole. The rest of the team followed Rick. Soon they was racing to meet the client.

"Rick Perhaps we should get somebody to drive the Paw Patroller," Astral suggested.

"You forgot my invention did you?" asked Rick before turning on his comlink. "Calling Robo dog."

Who is Robo Dog? Lucy asked.

"A robot dog he invented." said Camille.

He invented that? Lucy asked, What else did he invent? A big horn sounded.

"That." said Katara pointing behind them.

Lucy saw a massive 18 wheeler coming towards them traveling at moderate speed.

"Meet the Paw Patroller." said Rick.

Wow, Lucy said impressed.

"Pups. Prepare to dock!" said Rick. The pups got the message as the docking sequence began.

"Sonic head to your spot." Rick told his ride. Sonic headed to his spot in the Paw Patroller and jumped in.

"Welcome aboard!" said Ruck turning to Sonic's pull wagon.

What about me? Astral asked from the sky as the pups docked their vehicles into the Paw Patroller.

"You can change size. Just shrink and fly through the window." said Rick.

"Except I have guests on my back," Astral reminded gesturing to Camille and Lucy.

"I got it covered mom," Camille said teleporting herself and Lucy into the Paw Patroller which allowed Astral to shrink and fly through the window.

"Lucy, welcome to our mobile home." said Rick.

"It s beautiful," Lucy said.

"It should be," Camille said as Rocky was the one sitting in her lap this time.

"Come on and I'll show you around." said Rick.

"Okay," Lucy said.

"Hopefully you can make it quick," Astral said to Rick. Rick tossed a dragon treat at her. Astral caught it in her mouth and ate it. Oh Elk, Astral said, An exotic flavor.

"This is mostly like an RV." Rick told Lucy. "This is where the pups live when we travel."

"So it s basically the Lookout on Wheels," Lucy surmised.

"Pretty much." said Rick before leading her to another room. "This is where we live. Bunk beds I know but each 1 can fit 2. Yours is over there. We added it last night."

"Thank you so much!" Lucy said.

"You're welcome. Bathroom's over here, complete with hot tub." said Rick. Lucy was already going starry eyed upon seeing the bathroom.

"Over here's where we keep our travel swimming pool." said Rick.

"I bet Camille spends plenty of time in there," Lucy said.

"Katara as well." said Rick. Before Lucy could ask Astral's voice could be heard on the intercom.

"Rick if you re done with the tour then we re here," Astral said.

"Just a sec." said Rick before turning to Lucy. "That door leads to the kitchen and dinning room, I'll have to show you later. This here is the cab."

"Okay and Robo Dog is driving?" Lucy asked.

"Yep." said Rick. "These 2 couches are where you guys sit when we travel or whenever I brief you. I sit next to Robo Dog. Speaking of whom, Robo Dog come and say hi to Lucy." Robo Dog came out and began to sniff Lucy s feet.

"That tickles!" giggled Lucy.

"That s just his way of introducing himself," Rick said.

"He's so cute!" cooed Lucy picking him up. Only to get licked in the face like crazy. Robo Dog continued to lick Lucy in the face as Rick called the team and the pups.

"Alright gang, let's go meet the client." he said. "Help!" squeaked Lucy laughing like crazy from all the licking.

"I got him," Camille said getting Robo Dog and placing him on the ground.

"ARF!"

The group then headed towards the location of the client. Rick then knocked on the door. The door then opened as the client emerged. "Hi there. We're from Fairy Tail." said Rick showing his mark. "You sent a request about a book?"

"Yes I did," the Client spoke.

"What can you tell us about it?" asked Katara.

"We d like to know," Toph said.

"Come on in." said the client. The group then entered the house to learn about the book. The client told his story.

"Ouch, sounds like that book is dangerous," Astral said. A nod.

"Well this sounds like an easy job for me," Camille said, "I break into enemy lairs all the time."

"Me too." said Rick.

"Just be careful alright?" the Client said.

"We're not named Fairy Tail's best team for nothing." said Rick before turning to the gang. "Paw Patrol is on a roll!" The group agreed as they went to go get the book for the Client.

"So how do we get in?" asked Katara.

"Did you forget that Camille can use all forms of magic?" Azula retorted.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rick. "I did not recall selecting you for this mission!"

"I answered a request for another job and I was in the area," Azula said, "I wanted to wish you good luck." Azula then left.

"When we get back I'm giving that girl a long talk about protocol!" said Rick.

"Well it s not my fault she was born in Fiore s royal family alongside Zuko," Astral said.

"SHE'S THE KING'S DAUGHTER?" gasped Lucy. "No Hisui is the King s Daughter," Camille said, "Azula and Zuko are the King s Niece and Nephew respectively." Lucy fainted.

"Nice going." said Toph.

"What she asked," Camille retorted.

"Let's just get to work." said Rick picking Lucy up. So the team continued to put their plan into motion.

"Should we ask about that maid job or just break in?" asked Toph.

"Let s just break in," Astral said.

"I'm on it!" said Rocky heading for the locked door. "RUFF! Multi use key!" Rocky produced his multi use key and used it to get into the house.

"Zuma, Katara. Head for the water exit." said Rick.

"You got it," Katara said as she and Zuma went to the water exit.

"Oh. What happened?" asked Lucy waking up. Astral explained everything that happened between Lucy fainting and Lucy waking up.

"The library should be over here." said Rick. "We should be fine as long as we keep quiet."

"Right!" said Marshall before tripping. "WHOA!"

*CRASH!*

Fortunately Camille had conjured some pillows to soften Marshall s landing.

"It's always a fun time with that pup around." said Toph.

"Maybe we should bring him to the Princess of Fiore," Astral suggested.

"I smell books over this way." said Chase.

"Then let's go," Rick said. So the group went to work. The group made their way to the library where Camille casted a spell to unlock the door.

"Looks like a lot of porn books." said Chase.

"Great! The Duke's a big perv!" said Marshall.

"Looks like he has quite a few good books. If he reads those, I'll respect him a bit." said Lucy. "You read any books Toph?"

"If they're in braille. I'm blind." said Toph.

"Huh?" asked Lucy. "You don't walk like you're blind."

"I see through my seismic sense." said Toph. "It's the reason I'm always barefoot."

"It's a very handy skill but useless against flying opponents," said Camille, "Ask Roxanne and her dragon partner Tsutsuji."

"Tell me about it." said Rick before finding the book they was looking for. "B-I-N-G-O, Bingo!"

"Let s grab it and go," Astral said.

"ALRIGHT!" cheered Marshall before bumping a feather duster which fell on Chase's nose as Rick grabbed the book.

"AHCHOO!"

"THERE'S SOMEONE IN THE LIBARY!"

"Camille get us out of here!" Lucy said.

"And miss out on an all you can beat buffet? Are you crazy?" asked Camille.

"Good point, Lucy said, "I do need to get stronger anyway."

"You check out this book." said Rick handing it to her.

"I want to know exactly why the client wants it destroyed."

"Got it," Lucy said holding the book.

"Chase, Rocky, cover her!" said Rick. "You got it Rick," Chase said.

"We'll handle it," Rocky said. As the trio ran to a safe place, an army of ugly maids appeared.

"Is this why you didn't want to do the maid job?" Rick asked Camille.

"Pretty much," Camille said, "I don t want to end up like them."

"Even I know that looks don't fade." said Marshall. "RUFF! WATER CANNONS!" Marshall fired his water cannons at the maids.

"Let's shake things up Toph!" said Rick.

"I'm game!" said Toph.

"QUAKING WAVE!"

A massive earthquake shook the building and rattled the maids.

"Well now! Who do we have here?" a man asked coming in.

"That s Max the stagecoach robber!" said Astral. "He's wanted in 20 town for robbery!"

"What are you doing in my boss's house?" asked Max.

"So the Duke is a mob boss huh?" asked Rick making Max cover his mouth. "Looks like we got a bounty girls!"

"Maybe we should've gotten Azula to help us after all," Katara said.

"Katara I told you to guard the water exit so what are you doing here?" asked Rick. "DOES ANYONE FOLLOW PROTOLCOL THESE DAYS?"

"Zuma s currently covering it and I froze the water exit so even if I didn't stop the Duke from escaping I did slow him down to give Zuma time to call us," Katara said, "And judging from the Earthquake it sounds like you need my help."

"Who do you think you guys are?" asked Max.

"We're the Paw Patrol of Fairy Tail!" said Rick showing his mark. "And you are under arrest!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Camille added.

"Camille this isn't Pokémon, Astral said breaking the 4th wall.

"Oh yeah?" asked Max. "BOYS I NEED HELP!"

"And I was hoping not to make a mess this mission!" sighed Rick seeing an army appear.

"All of these guys are wanted!" said Astral.

"Camille, what's the payday for bringing these jokers in?" asked Rick.  
"A hundred million jewel for all of them combined," Camille said.

"And to think we came here on a 2 million job." said Rick punching 1 of the thugs out. "Astral, see what loot you can get!"

"Consider it done," Astral said, "I'll need Camille's help to pick the locks though."

"Fine." said Rick. Camille and Astral went to go and loot the Duke s treasure.

"Now ladies let's party!" said Rick. Rick and the girls began attacking as Sugar Ray s Aim for Me played in the background.

"FIRE ROCKET!" Rick s attack hit some of the thugs knocking them out.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" yelled Max attacking. Rick easily dodged the attacks before striking back.

"HYDRO SHOT!"

Rick used a water attack to subdue Max just as the rest of the team defeated the thugs.

"Hey guys," Camille said showing up with the Duke s loot aboard Astral s saddle bags, "What did we miss?"

"Just 1 of our parties." said Rick calling forth his Judgment Staff before turning to the thugs. "All of you are charged with 300 violations of the MC Charter! How do you plea?"

"Not guilty," the thugs snapped.

"I knew you'd say that!" said Rick raising the staff.

"JUDGMENT!"

The Staff began blinking as usual during the judgement process. Soon the Red X lit up "GUILTY!" "How predictable," Astral said, "Rick finish this off."

"Gladly!" said Rick calling his sword.

"MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!" Rick struck with his sword and the thugs vanished.

"Looks like this gang has been discarded." said Katara picking up the cards that has the thugs inside.

"Now let s get out of here," Lucy said. Seeing Lucy come back, Rick asked. "What did you find out?"

"Quite a bit," Lucy said. "So where's the Duke?" asked Katara. "I think we can turn him in."

"He s holed up in his quarters," Lucy said, "He would've escaped via the water way but it was frozen over."

"Katara you've earned a great bed party when we get home!" said Rick.

"Thank you very much," Katara said. Rick then went to get the didn't have to look far for Lucy already marked the location of the Duke s quarters.

"My whole gang, gone!" sobbed the Duke.

"And you re next," Camille said.

"Don't think so!" said the Duke taking a key out. "OPEN THE GATE OF THE MAIDEN: VIRGO!"

"He has one of the Golden Celestial Sprit Keys?" Lucy asked shocked.

"Apparently he does," Camille said.

"You called master?" a big fat Virgo asked after appearing.

"GET THOSE INTRUDERS!" the Duke yelled.

"Since these spirits are immortal, I don't have to hold back." said Rick as the spirit was charging.

"HYDRO STORM!"

Rick attacked Virgo with a powerful water spell while Camille went after the Duke.

"You know, once a key holder is defeated the spirit's contract is broken." she told him.

"FLAMING FIST!"

The Duke side stepped Camille as she attacked with a powerful flaming fist.

"Then you should know that if you lose you lose all your contracts to the Jade Celestial keys," the Duke replied, "Perhaps they'll work for me when I defeat you."

"Like I'll let you lay a hand on her!" growled Rick appearing behind him.

"ROCKWAVE!"

The Duke couldn't dodge the attack in time and the rock wave hit him hard knocking him out cold.

"Now then." said Rick getting his Judgment Staff out. "You are charged with 500 violations. How to you plea?"

"Not guilty," the Duke snapped.

"I knew you would say that!" said Rick.

"JUGMENT!"

The staff began blinking till it hit a red X.

"GUILTY!"

"Finish him off," Camille said.

"Gladly!" said Rick getting his sword.

"MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!" Rick used his spell seal to imprison the Duke in a card.

"Looks like the Duke has been dethroned." said Katara.

"Now the only question is what do we do about Virgo?" Chase asked.

"Well since we beat the Duke she needs a new holder." said Rick picking the card and key up before waving the key in front of Lucy and Camille. "Who wants it?"

"Perhaps we should see what happens to Virgo if I hold her," Camille said.

"Sure." said Rick handing her the key.

"OPEN THE GATE OF THE MAIDEN: VIRGO!" Camille called attempting to activate the key. When Virgo emerged her appearance changed radically. She was slimmer, more fit and this time she was wearing a Chinese Maid s outfit.

"I'm not sure about that look though it is a bit of an improvement." said Rick.

"Why not let Lucy try?" Zuma suggested. Rick took the key from Camille and gave it to Lucy. This time Virgo shifted her appearance again to wearing a typical maid s outfit featuring a black undercoat and a white apron, and her body was that of a typical petite beauty.

"Now this look works." said Rick.

" Probably because it fits the Canon Series," Astral said.

"4th wall alert!" cried Marshall.

"Does that dragon always do this?" Virgo asked.

"Lots of times." said Rick. "Come on guys. Let's see what else we can find so these 2 can make their contract." So the gang went to loot the Duke s lair. Lucy sat down with a notepad. When they came back they had nearly everything he owned into crates.

"We got our loot now let's go," Camille said.

"How did the contract go?" Rick asked Lucy.

"It went well," Lucy said.

"Then head for the Paw Patroller with your new friend." said Rick. "I got 1 more thing to do."

"Let me guess, you're gonna blow the place up." said Toph.

"Yep." said Rick.

The group said nothing more as they headed for the Paw Patroller and got a good distance away to watch Rick blow the place up.

"Time for the big fun!" said Rick getting some bombs out. "I love blowing up bad guy houses." with that he went to work. Once he had enough bombs set he lit the fuse before bolting for it.

"When is he gonna be done?" asked Lucy.

"Right about now," Camille said.

"SURPRISE!" cried Rick appearing behind them.

"YIPE!" cried Lucy jumping in Camille's arms.

"You know Lucy I could get used to this," Camille said.

"Hang on girls." said Rick. "Fireworks are starting in 3 2 1." Right on cue the Duke s place blew up sky high.

"Ah the sweet sounds of nitro going off!" said Rick happily.

"Now let s get out of here," Astral said. The group then bolted for it and headed back to the lookout.


End file.
